badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ray the Killer
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. 1993, Montreal City, Canada. I child was born and given the name, Ray. He was born a healthy baby, everything seemed fine according to the doctors. 28 months after his birth his father walked out on him and his mother with no intention of sticking around. His mother being only 19 years old at the time had struggled with raising a child on minimum wage. But she did her best to supply food, shelter, and clothing for the child. About a year later she just couldn’t do it anymore and sent Ray off to live with his grandmother on the farm that she owned miles away from the city somewhere in the rural area of Quebec. As the years went by he grew older and was able to walk and talk and help around the farm. One day when little Ray was 6 years old he walked in on his grandfather cutting off the heads of chickens and plucking their feathers after hearing the terrified cooing of the chickens from a distance. He hid behind the door frame keeping one side of his face looking into the room as his grandfather killed chicken after chicken. At first Ray was shocked at the graphic scene but then he started to smile after seeing enough chicken heads fall to the ground. One of the chickens even started to run around with it’s head cut off which made Ray laugh him self to tears. His grandfather turned around after noticing him and tried to tell the boy, “You shouldn’t be here Ray this isn’t for kids to see, It’s a man’s job” but Ray was mesmerized by the blood all over the stump where his grandfather had been chopping off the chicken’s heads. Eventually he got the boy to leave and continued his work. A few months later Ray was sent back to the city to live with his mother. She had gotten a room mate and had a room just for ray in the new home they lived in. One day Ray was playing with the cat in the house when it went down stairs. Ray was scared of going down there so he just sat at the edge of the stairs looking down into the darkness hoping for the cat to come back up when his mother’s drunken room mate came from behind him and pushed him down the stairs. Ray, Not even 7 years old yet flew down the stairs hitting his head on the way down into the dark abyss until he hit the bottom. Ray just laid there unconscious and limp. His mother got home a few moments later and found him down there and picked him up trying to snap him out of it. He just hung there in her arms like a flimsy rag doll. She rushed him to the hospital and they found he had a concussion, a broken rib, and had just been knocked out. Her room mate just explained that he fell down the stairs chasing the cat to calm his mother down since she was screaming at him for not paying attention to the boy. 4 years passed and Ray was finally able to spend a weekend with his father whom had been away all these years. He went to meet his father at the subway station to go the the other end of town. His mother didn’t know that his father lived in the slums of the town, In the shady part of the city. His dad had become a drug dealer and lived in the part of town where most of his clients were. As his father sold drugs he also consumed his fair share of them and got really abusive with Ray. One night when Ray was in his room sleeping his father pushed open the door scaring Ray out of his sleep. His father looking pale as a ghost charged at Ray biting him and grunting like some sort of rabid animal. He picked up the boy and threw him to the floor and bit a chunk out of his arm. Ray now bleeding and crying pushed his father out of the room onto the floor in the kitchen and slammed the door so his father couldn’t get in. He sat on the floor with his back against the door as his father banged on the door from the other side grunting and shouting. Finally his father left and Ray just laid of the floor bleeding and crying. He grabbed on of his old shirts to wrap around the wound to stop the bleeding. The next morning his father woke with no memory of the incident but Ray decided to go home alone. The following Monday Ray went to school and at lunch break got into a fight with one of the bullies who tried to pick a fight with him. The bully started off with teasing him and calling him names. “You’re just an ugly bastard child! You have no friends, You’re a LOSER!” He then threw dirt in Ray’s eyes and tackled him to the ground. Ray got up and punched the bully in the face and pounced on him as he fell with his back against the ground and started to punch the bully in the face until a loud crack was heard from his nose and blood began to gush from it. The bully threw Ray off but when the bully got up Ray jumped on the bullies back pulling on his ears and hair bringing his head far back enough to bite a chunk out of his left cheek exposing the bullies teeth. He then grabbed the bullies head and began to smash it on the bars of the jungle gym until his face was no longer recognizable. Ray let go and the bullies body laid limp with one eye dangling and blood dripping out of his face. A teacher came running to the yard where the boys were and grabbed Ray dragging him to the office to deal with the principal and the police. A few days later after being in holding they took it as a case of self defence since they found a large pocket knife in the bullies back pocket and fortunately for Ray’s case the bully was still alive but hospitalized. 8 years later Ray is 19 years old and has committed many acts of violence around the city without being caught. Ray had kept many dirty secrets from everyone he knew Including his mother. He acted normally but something was very wrong deep inside. Ray had finally bought his first computer and one night stumbled upon Creepypasta stories. Night after night he’d stay up late reading every one he could find until he read about Jeff The Killer. He became obsessed and read everything about Jeff. He even stumbled upon some fan art of him. It pissed him off angerly saying “ Hmph.. Stupid fangirls” every time he found a new image. He began to copy some of Jeff’s Killings. He began to go out at night and break into peoples houses. But he never left anyone alive after he left. Every death he cause made him feel more and more like a god but one thing always bothered him. He could never meet Jeff. He knew Jeff wasn’t real but he ignored it and still went out killing people hoping to call out Jeff one day. Ray went out one night and broke into a random house near by. It ended up being the house of the bully that picked a fight with Ray 8 years before. Ray got a burning sensation in his chest as all the memories of what the bully had done to him in the past even before the most recent attack. He hovered over the sleeping man and began to breathe heavy as he pulled out his knife from his back pocket. He slowly brought the knife slowly to his chin then slid it down and stabbed it into the base of his bottom jaw into his mouth. The man woke screaming but his mouth was pinned closed from the bottom of his jaw to the top of his pallet through his tongue. So his screams were muffled and bloody. Ray continued pushing the knife deeper and deeper into the mans skull from the top of his mouth. He kept pushing it until…. Silence. The man let out one last breath and died. Ray wasn’t finished though he began to cut the man’s head off. He grabbed the head by the hair and brought it with him down the hall and smacked the head into the wall leaving a large splat of blood and head slowly fell off the wall onto the floor next to the staircase. The sun started to rise and Ray waited in the closet for the man’s parents to wake up. The man’s father walked up the stairs slowly in his groggy waking state then stepped on his son’s head slipping and falling backwards down the stairs breaking his neck. Ray slowly came out of the closet and laughed at the ridiculous way the older man just died and continued to look through the house for the bullies mother. He found her still asleep her bedroom. He grabbed her while she was still asleep waking her up and throwing her against the wall. He picked her up again and slammed her down on the floor and began to stomp on her face. He went down and bit into her throat tearing it out and spitting it on the floor. She was on the floor convulsing. He kicked her a few times and then took his knife and sliced open her stomach exposing all her innards. He began digging into her with his bare hands throwing her intestines and organs all over the room. He brutally cracked all of her ribs off and tore out her lungs and heart. He eventually dug all the way to her spine and back. He broke pieced of her spine and eventually cut her completely in half with his knife. Ray began to laugh uncontrollably with blood all over his face and clothes. He decided to leave city and wander off on foot. There have been many other reports of similar gruesome killings similar to these and people say they have see Ray him self til this very day. People say he is still out there, killing and laughing. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Ripoff Category:Teh day of all teh blod Category:Jeff the Killer